Perfect Bidoof
Note: Credit goes to Dorkly as the creators of this fan-character. Summary Perfect Bidoof, named Peanut Butter by Rusty, is the result of breeding numerous Bidoofs with the EV Trainer's Dittos. After Team Rocket ran over the copulating Bidoofs and Dittos, Rusty and the EV Trainer left them for dead. However, hours later, Perfect Bidoof emerged from the dead pile of Pokemon. He then searched the region for his master, and eventually found him in a prison. After beating the elite four in an unconventional way and searching for legendary Pokemon, Perfect Bidoof realised that his real enemy was mankind's greed. Thus, he stopped serving Rusty and he enslaved humanity, mercilessly killing all those who dared oppose him. Personality Perfect Bidoof is very serious and overly bloodlusted. Most of his solutions to problems involve needless and brutal killing, massive explosions and torture. After learning Thirst for Vengeance, he set out to enslave humanity and crush all resistance, making his subjects carve out statues of him tirelessly. However, Perfect Bidoof does have a compassionate side to him. He humored Rusty's requests to go to McDewgong's to eat, cried when he found out that legendary Pokemon were weak and reliant on humans, and tried to learn Compassion (but Rusty did not let him). Personal Statistics Alignment: Between Lawful Evil and Neutral Evil Name: Perfect Bidoof, Peanut Butter Origin: Pokemon Rusty Gender: Male Age: Over 6 months Classification: Bidoof Birthplace: Gladys' Day Care Center Likes: Sandwiches Dislikes: Humanity Eye Color: Black/Red Fur Color: Gold Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Aura, Weather Manipulation (Made it rain while he was monologuing), Teleportation (Teleported himself and Rusty to McDewgong's), Transmutation (Via "Doof"), Explosion Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality (Type 1), Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Selective Intangibility, Resurrection, Resistance to Sealing (Unaffected by Pokeballs which can capture Dialga, along with 16 Bidoofs at once), Chain Manipulation, Reality Warping, likely all the abilities on Bidoof's profile (Perfect Bidoof is still a Bidoof itself) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Caused a massive explosion, defeated Red and all the other top trainers from Kanto), likely Continent level (The explosion was caused very casually). Can ignore conventional durability by summoning Bidoofs inside his opponent. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Travelled the Galaxy with Rusty casually, who did not age in that time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Country level+ (Should be able to tank the force of one of his weaker attacks at least), likely Continent level (Should also be able to tank his stronger attacks) Stamina: Immense Range: Thousands of kilometers Intelligence: High (Able to enslave all of humanity) Weaknesses: Fighting type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moves: *'"Bidoof":' Summons multiple Bidoof at once, who attack their enemy. Perfect Bidoof uses this technique to summon Bidoofs inside his enemies, thus ignoring durability. *'"This":' Causes a large explosion that is visible from space. *'"Doof":' Turns a target into a powerless, weak Bidoof that wanders around aimlessly by firing a beam at them. *'Thirst for Vengeance:' This technique removes what little compassion Perfect Bidoof has and makes him bloodlusted. As soon as he learnt this, he killed a poacher on the spot and set out to enslave humanity. *'"Foodib":' Literally Bidoof backwards. This has the power to reverse actions that have already happened. Perfect Bidoof used this to reverse his own actions and turn the world back to how it was. Note: This isn't a joke character meant to make Bidoof seem overpowered. This is an original character from Dorkly's four season series 'Pokemon Rusty'. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Youtube Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Chain Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6